villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frugal Lucre
Francis Lurman, better known as the small-time villain Frugal Lucre from Kim Possible, is an ex-Smarty Mart employee who relies chiefly on his expert computer skills to make trouble. However, because he is both extremely budget conscious and obviously ill-equipped for a career in evil, he tends to be more of a small annoyance to Team Possible than anything else. He is voiced by Richard Kind who is famous for playing other animated characters from other animated films and TV shows, and best known for playing Paul Lassiter in the TV sitcom Spin City. Appearance Frugal Lucre is a young brunet man. His exact age remains unknown. Personality Of Team Possible's enemies, Frugal Lucre is an odd mix of excessive megalomaniac and small scale, but he is still surprisingly competent. Virtually everyone around him finds him extremely obnoxious with the sole exception of his mother. This is especially true of any villain that has been imprisoned alongside him. Frugal Lucre's main quirk lies in his being patient enough to get more out of less, though this backfires with regularity. He sees himself as a super-villain who does the same with less, though he is often sneered at by villainous colleagues and heroes alike, and almost no one takes him seriously. Abilities Frugal Lucre's plots are typically centered around hacking or crashing computer systems, his area of expertise. In that field alone, his computer skills appeared to be the near-equal of Wade's, and their first encounter resulted in one of the few times anyone was ever able to crash Wade's system. Frugal Lucre also took advantage of his familiarity with Smarty Mart, his former job, and has twice tried to use their computer systems against them. He has no actual hand-to-hand skills and tends to rely on taking advantage of his surroundings, another reason he prefers to launch plots from Smarty Mart, where he has their vast stock selection at his disposal. Biography Francis Lurman is a geeky Smarty Mart employee who threatened to infect the Internet with a virus scanned via the barcode of a can of expired Vienna sausages unless everyone in the world agreed to pay him a dollar each, thus earning him over six billion dollars. He used a fake beard and a pseudo-European accent to disguise himself for his worldwide broadcasts and kept a wading pool of snapping turtles in lieu of a moat filled with piranha. Unlike other villains, Lucre had no need for henchmen, or a lair other than his room in the basement of his mother's house. After his capture, Lucre spent time as Drakken's cellmate. Once Drakken escaped, he then shared a cell with Motor Ed. He is incessantly chatty, which annoyed Drakken to no end. However, ironically, he got a taste of his own medicine, as Ed was just as annoying to him as he was to Drakken. He was eventually released, but was arrested once again for his part in helping create havoc at Smarty Mart. Trivia *His criminal name can essentially be read as "Cheap Profit". *In the same jail cell in season four, he was annoying to Drakken, but was later annoyed in same exact way by Drakken's cousin, Motor Ed. *As well as Motor Ed and Duff Killigan, Lucre has only ever had one episode to himself. The rest of his other appearances were in episodes where he starred alongside other villains. *He is also one of the few villains not to have henchmen. Navigation Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Crackers Category:Extortionists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Imprisoned